Chocolate Indulgence
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Putting my slashy twist on the whole thing of Venom eating chocolate and making it kinky with Peter.


Rating: PG

Pairing: Venom x Peter Parker

Warnings: SLASH! Sum kinky talk about misuse of whip cream XD

Summary: Putting my slashy twist on the whole thing of Venom eating chocolate and making it kinky with Peter. X3

_**Chocolate Indulgence**_

A girl about the age of 17 runs down a dark alleyway, her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she tries to escape. She gasps when all she is met with is a brick wall. 'No, no, no!' She thinks as adrenaline rushes through her veins making her feel pumped up but at the same time terribly afraid. "Oh baby cakes, where did you go?" a male voice croons with fake sweetness. The girl could almost puke at the sound, but manages to hold it in. Around the corner and there he is, the man who's been stalking her for 2 months now. The girl backs up even further into the wall as she yells, "Don't you dare come near me! I'll freakin kick your balls in!"

The man laughs, a tinge of insanity to it as he comes closer to her. The girl is screaming for help as she closes her eyes feeling a hand grab her wrist. "NO!" She shrieks and suddenly the hand is forcibly pulled away as she hears shouting and an unfamiliar voice. "You scum! Who do you think you are to pick on someone so innocent!" The slightly warped voice cries in anger. The girl's eyes open as she sees a huge black creature fighting off the man. Long fangs come from the creature's mouth as well as a huge lolling tongue. The creature picks up the stalker and throws him against the brick wall. The girl winces slightly at the sickening crack the man had made when he hit the wall. The creature turns around and starts to walk up to her. She closes her eyes, too afraid to do anything other than that.

She suddenly feels something warmly stroking her cheek and she cautiously opens her eyes to find it's a tendril of the black ooze that's covering the creature's body. The black tendril stroking her cheek is very soothing in a way, and its warm just like someone's body. She looks up at the creature's soulless white eyes and asks, "Who are you?" The creature withdraws its tendril then replies powerfully, "We are Venom!" She remembers the name and gasps slightly, knowing she should be afraid of someone who is an insane killer but...he, Venom, had just saved her life. Venom turns to leap away, but the girl grabs his wrist. "W-Wait! I want to thank you..." She begins to say, a blush appearing on her cheeks as Venom turns around to face her.

"Thank you for saving me Venom...that guy has been stalking me for months and its nice that somebody has finally gotten rid of him for me! I just don't know how to thank you enough for that..." She stammers. Her eyes suddenly go wide with realization as she says, "Oh wait, I think I have something." The girl takes off her little backpack and rummages around inside of it, then produces a simple chocolate candy bar. "I-I know it's not much, but everyone loves chocolate." She says, smiling kindly as she hands him the chocolate. Venom gives her a leer, the only kind of smile he really can give, but she isn't afraid as his sharp claws barely graze her skin to pick up the chocolate. "This is payment enough, we love chocolate." Venom replies. He quickly leaps into the air and out of sight. The girl stands there for a few moments as she thinks, 'Thank you Eddie Brock...' then returns home.

Venom web swung his way to his sanctuary and dropped in heavily. "I knew you would find the life of a good guy much more...ah satisfactory." A recognizable voice said. Venom didn't even need to turn around to know who that was, but he did anyway. "Hello Spider, I knew you would come." Venom said as he gazed upon Spider-Man who was currently upside down in his windowsill. Spidey grinned beneath his mask and dropped down gracefully onto the floor as he pulled off his mask. "Of course, we did make a little date tonight." He replied as he grinned at Venom. Venom leered at his Spider, his whole body ringing in delight as Peter stepped closer to him. "Hey what's that?...Is that chocolate?" Peter asked as he pointed to the candy in Venom's hand.

Venom brought it up and wrapped his tongue around it as he purred, "Yess...it is. That girl gave it to me, when I saved her." Peter smiled as he stepped closer to Venom and asked, "You like chocolate? I didn't know that." Venom nodded as he swallowed the chocolate bar in one bite. "Of course we do, it contains a chemical that my Other needs." Peter nodding in understanding and reached up as he placed his hand on Venom's face. "I guess I'll have to buy you lots of chocolate then, huh?" Peter said as he giggled slightly. Venom chuckled heartily as he replied, "That would be most helpful to us Spider." Venom's tongue came out and leisurely licked its way up Peter's cheek. Peter grinned then wiped the saliva off his face as he leaned in close to Venom.

"Tomorrow I'll go buy you a chocolate cake and maybe some chocolate whip cream." Peter said his voice lowering slightly as his hazel eyes took on a lusty look. "Chocolate whip cream sounds good, but what to put it on? How about you, my Spider." Venom purred as he slipped an arm around Peter's waist while his freehand went into the mass of brown hair. Peter hummed in agreement as he replied, "Why not, then you can lick it off me with that amazing tongue of yours." Venom grinned and asked, "Like this?" He then lowered his jaw placing an odd, but nevertheless sexy kiss upon Peter's lips. Venom's claws worked to get the top of the Spidey suit off as they broke the kiss so Peter could breath.

Venom gazed lustfully down at Peter's now exposed chest as he again asked, "And like this?" He then dragged his long tongue up Peter's chest, starting from the waistband of his spandex pants to his neck, while he paused at the brunette's nipples to tease them then move on. Peter gasped in bliss as he clutched Venom close and stammered, "Y-Yea...just like that." Venom grinned then led Peter over to the bed, proceeding to indulge himself in a delicious Peter buffet. Because even without chocolate the boy's body still tasted like pure heaven...

End!

Lulz XD i wanted sumthing kinda kinky for those two! x3 Also good lord i just wanted to have sumthing where Venom saves an innocent person without them running away in fear XD And seriously who wouldn't want to see Venom licking whip cream off of Peter's body (okay unless they hate that pairing then yea...) but smex so heh Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
